Única en el mundo
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y la hacía lucir hermosa aún cuando sabía que se levantó a las apuradas hacía una hora y estaba medio dormida. Ella era la única persona en el mundo para él.


**Este fic participa en el Reto de Junio** _"Spencer Reid"_ **del foro _"Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta"_**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecer. Criminal Minds es propiedad de la cadena CBS y su creado Jeff Davis

* * *

 _"El amor es nuestro verdadero destino. No encontraremos el significado de la vida por nuestra cuenta. Lo encontraremos junto a otro" **Thomas Merton**_

* * *

 **Única en el mundo:**

La miraba de frente, veía su cabello rubio caer sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos azules observarlo con desconcierto. Ella no sabía por qué estaba allí, qué era lo que él tenía que decirle, pero Spencer no quiso amedrentarse, ya estaban ahí de todos modos. Sabía que estaba por hacerse las pruebas para el vestido de novia, y que estaba a pocos días del gran día, pero pensó que era importante decirle en ese momento lo que quería contarle hace ya mucho tiempo. Ella lo miraba ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa interrogadora y comprensiva, una sonrisa hasta maternal, algo que él odiaba. Nunca le gustó cuando ella le sonreía de _esa_ forma, porque lo confinaba a ser solo un perrito, un hijo, un hermano suyo, y él no quería eso, quería mucho más.

Spencer Reid cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por dentro. Tanto le costaba tragar que estaba seguro de no poder decir ni una palabra.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó ella, con el tono de voz calmado y extremadamente bajo que alguien usaría con su hijo. Spencer rodó los ojos.

— La verdad no. — Respondió dándole la espalda. — Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Ella calló, esperando el anuncio por el que la llamó a las cinco de la mañana y la hizo ir a su departamento.

— Mira, se que quizá este no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, es más, se que estoy siendo totalmente inoportuno, pero tengo que decírtelo, aunque no quieras verme más por ello.

Ella sonrió comprensiva y le acarició una mejilla.

— Nada haría eso, sabes que te quiero.

Spencer giró la cabeza negando. Ella no entendía, y tampoco iba a entender si él no se lo explicaba. Ella todavía pensaba que era algo sobre sus demonios internos, o que necesitaba su ayuda para poder superar algún trauma. No se lo imaginaba.

— Yo… mantuve en secreto esto porque… bueno, las personas como tu no suelen entender a los chicos como yo, quiero decir… no… — Se tropezó con sus propias palabras y volvió a empezar. — Lo que estoy tratando de que entiendas, es que en toda mi vida, pocas personas estuvieron conmigo sin prejuicios ni condiciones, y tú eres una de ellas.

— ¿Y me llamaste a las cinco de la mañana para decirme esto? — Preguntó ella sonriendo.

Spencer suspiró. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y la hacía lucir hermosa aún cuando sabía que se levantó a las apuradas hacía una hora y estaba medio dormida. Ella era la única persona en el mundo para él.

— Vamos, dime lo que sea. Estoy preparada.

— Estoy seguro de que no. Nada va a ser igual entre nosotros después. No vas a verme como antes y yo no podré verte sin sentir que… bueno… — comenzó a balbucear de nuevo.

— Spence… — Lo reprendió y él tomó el coraje que le faltó durante toda su vida para enfrentarse a ella.

— No te cases, estoy enamorado de ti JJ.

* * *

 _"¿Sabes que ella es la única persona en el mundo que me llama ´Spence´" – **Spencer Reid**_

* * *

 **Nota:** Quizá el fic quede como un poco en la nada, pero tuve este pensamiento durante unos días. Se que no pasó, y que es absurdo que pase ahora, cuando JJ está finalmente casada y tiene un hijo con Will, pero... ¡Que se yo! Simplemente es que me gusta tanto el shipping JJXReid que no puedo ignorarlo. Se que la frase de Thomas Merton no tiene que ver con JJ, si no que es un momento privado de Maeve y Spencer. Me sentí como violando la intimidad de esa pareja, jaja, pero creo que es una hermosa frase que de todas formas se puede aplicar y además es cercana al mismo Spencer. Creo que hubiera sido una gran fan si esta pareja hubiera sido realidad como al principio se tenía pensado, pero me voy a tener que conformar con esa mirada maternal que tiene JJ hacia él. Obviamente el título tiene relación con la frase que le dijo Spencer a Gideon en el capítulo cuatro de la primera temporada sobre que JJ era la única persona en el mundo que lo llamaba Spence.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
